


Monday Morning

by itsoffside



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoffside/pseuds/itsoffside
Summary: It’s a Monday morning and Jonny wakes up to a naked Patrick beside him.from the gethawksdeepprompt: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews - first time waking up in bed together, naked
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 11
Kudos: 217





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> dear op,  
this is probably not the fic you were looking for, but hope this is okay. it is also my first 1988 fic and is unbetaed, so apologies for any mistake.

It’s a Monday morning and the moment Jonny opens his eyes, he knows something is wrong.

For one, his mouth feels like a thousand insects defecated and died on his tongue. Secondly, he is naked and his belly feels crusty and gross. Thirdly, there is a naked hairy leg slung over his own and an arm around his waist. His eyes follow the hand on his hip, up the muscled forearm, up the smooth long neck, until his gaze fall on the person’s mouth and _Kaner _-

Jonny shuts his eyes for a moment, counts to ten, then slowly opens them again.

Nope, still Kaner.

Jonathan Toews is not dumb. He is a mature, responsible adult. He is currently captain of the Blackhawks for twelve years now and has been through a lot of shit in the past years. He has been injured, concussed, drove straight into a pole, concussed again, won the cup three times, lost more than he can count - but this? This is something new and he is contemplating the pros and cons of jumping out the window of his condo. All those years of media training and leadership lectures did not prepare him for this.

Because that is Kaner currently snuggling against him.

Kaner whose breathing chest rises and falls alongside his.

Kaner who is covered in half-crusted bodily fluids (owner debatable), and making snoring noises against his skin.

Patrick _fucking _Kane.

And Jonny - Jonny does not know what to do.

*

Here's the thing: Twenty years ago, Jonny was skating on the ice preparing for the initial faceoff against the Philadelphia Jr. Flyers. Across him, he saw a small, skinny blond boy skating near the wall and all he could think about was how badly this would end up for that kid. An hour later, the Jr Flyers won against his own team and that same small skinny boy was in the middle of celebration after a spectacular showmanship on the ice that belied his weight and height.

A year later, they were playing on the same side and this same boy had just started beating him in points. They faced off again a few years later on international ice, both notching a win against the other. And in 2007, Jonny and Patrick first took the ice together as Blackhawks, the new faces of the franchise. It would be the start of a beautiful on-ice relationship that would eventually yield three championships.

And somehow, somewhere along the way, Jonathan Toews fell in love with Patrick Kane.

*

It’s a Monday morning and Jonny is lying in bed and staring up at the white ceiling trying to remember what happened. 

He is _mostly _sure _why _this all happened. He remembers the team wanting to go out to celebrate a stunning 7-1 victory against the Canucks. He remembers they all had at least a couple of drinks. He remembers Shawzy teasing him to a dance showdown against Kaner. He _completely_ remembers Kaner embarrassing himself with his stupid dance steps. He remembers being handed a drink that Duncs apparently concocted. He remembers Kaner’s laughing face and then -

And then - nothing.

Well, not _nothing _because Kaner is right there on his bed, naked beside him, his stupid sleeping face practically smushed against his armpit.

Jonny swallows.

If he is right, then it just means that he got intoxicated off of a Duncan Keith special and had drunken sex with his best friend who he is in love with _for years. _The same boy who has never once showed any hint of liking boys.

His heart is now beating wildly against his ribcage. There’s a screaming, painful voice in his mind telling him that he, Jonathan Toews, has just possibly damaged one of his oldest and most precious friendships. He might have just driven a spasm as big and deep as the Mariana Trench between himself and the boy he cares about more than anyone, second only to hockey.  
  
Jonny knows this. _He _knows this. But -  
  
But if he is being completely honest with himself, the biggest regret he has right now in the middle of all of this panic and self-loathing is that he sort of wishes he’d at least been sober enough to remember it.  
  
Jonathan Toews is anything but selfish, but this one horrible thought he cannot help but wish. And if the fallout is going to be inevitable then… can’t he take just five seconds of this, to try and do what he has been dreaming of all these years?

He bites his lip, shifts slightly as he draws closer. He takes a deep breath and holds it, afraid that if he ever makes any sound, Kaner will wake up and this dream will be shattered. He lifts a hand - slowly, oh so very slowly - and lets his fingertips brush Kaner's bare shoulders. Just once. And then he pulls his hand back, staring at it as if burnt, heart pounding furiously in his chest.

He takes a moment to calm down.

Then, slowly with all the caution in the world, he places his entire palm on the small of Kaner’s back. 

No, the world does not end in flames, but it sure feels like it does for him.

It’s almost pathetic how his hand is shaking against Kaner’s warm skin. He trails his fingers up the line of Kaner's spine carefully. His fingers dance across, circles the arc of a shoulder blade, then draws the shape of ‘_1988’ _on a tapestry of pale skin with the tip of his finger. Jonny wants to mark the white flesh, wants to greedily put his mark on everything of Kaner’s_._

_Mine,_ he wants to say.

He runs his thumb over Kaner’s plumb lower lip. It would be so easy, right now, to fist his hands in Kaner's hair and pull his head back. He could bury his lips in that pale neck and bite and suck until Kaner's throat is covered in marks with the shape of his mouth. 

_Mine,_ he wants to say.

But he does not. When Kaner inevitably wakes up, he’s going to freak out. He’s probably gonna yell, which means of course that Jon is going to yell back, and they’ll probably accuse each other of how this is the other’s fault and it is going to be awkward and Kaner will have to leave. They’ve been friends for years now that Jon knows sooner or later they’ll get over it. They’re never going to talk about what happened, and they’ll still have that chemistry on ice and they’ll probably still be friends.

_Probably_. Jonny does not want to think about that. And anyway that is far in the future, a few minutes from now.

_Right now _though, right now, Kaner is still sleeping and Jonny moves his face closer, so close he can feel and smell Kaner’s own sour breath against his own. They are both sweaty and smelly from their activities from last night, and he is pretty sure he just touched both of their drying come. But he does not care. None of this matters.

_Right now_, he is holding Kaner’s face in his hand and he is looking at him, inches away from him, and this is probably the closest he can get to heaven because Kaner - Pat - _Pat _is fucking _beautiful._

_Right now_, they are currently stewing in their own filth and come, but Pat is beautiful and Jonny is touching him and all he can think about is that even if he can't wake up beside Pat every single day like this, he will take it. This one memory he has of their shared night together will be enough for him.

All of this musing is going through his head that he does not notice Pat is stirring awake against him. Slowly and sleepily, Pat’s eyelashes flutter across his cheeks. Pat’s mouth opens in a yawn, and he stretches as far as he can go. All of this is fascinating to Jonny that he forgets he is still touching Pat. Pat’s body tense as he realizes that Jonny is holding his face and his own hands quickly come up to grab Jon’s before Jonny can pull his hand back.

For a moment, Jonny’s heart stops beating and he thinks, _this is it. The end has come._

Except Pat’s eyes close and his grip on Jonny’s hands tightens.

“Hey,” Pat whispers.

Jonny chokes.

“I distinctly remember I was promised that there would be morning waffles,” Pat says, opening his eyes.

There is a moment of silence as they quietly breathe, just looking at each other. Pat’s hands are warm against his.

Jonny stares at Pat’s ridiculously blue eyes. “Huh,” he says eloquently.

The corner of Pat’s mouth lifts to a small smile. “Have you been watching me sleep?”

“No,” Jonny lies. His head is hurting, and not because of the hangover. It’s been more than thirty seconds since Pat woke up, and he is still waiting for the inevitable freak out. “You’re not yelling.” 

Pat stares at him in something resembling confusion before he shrugs. There is an unspoken _duh_ in the gesture.

“You’re not… mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because,” Jonny says, and he does not understand why Pat is not yelling at him, why he is not mad at him. Jonny is a selfish man who had sex with his drunk best friend who does not feel the same way. Why can’t Pat understand this?

“Okay,” Pat says.

“We had sex,” Jonny says.

Pat looks at him strangely. “I know.”

“We had sex together last night,” Jonny says again.

“I was there, Jon.”

“We had sex together last night, and you’re… not mad?”

“Again, why would I be mad?” Pat suddenly sits up, eyes wide in panic and pulls his hands away. “Oh god, unless… are you regretting this?” he asks, in a small voice that does not fit Patrick Kane at all. “You said last night -”

“_No_!” he shouts. Jonny has never straightened up faster in his life. He lowers his voice. “No, I would never regret sleeping with you Pat. Never.”

Pat looks at him, eyes searching and whatever he finds in Jonny’s eyes seems to calm him. “Okay.” He exhales. “Why are you being weird?”

“You’re not gay, Pat,” Jon tells him quietly. “You don’t even like boys that way.”

“You’re right,” Pat agrees and the words squeeze Jonny’s heart. “But I like you, so.”

Jonny blinks. “You don’t,” he says kindly, because this is Patrick Kane in his finest: All emotions, no brain. “This doesn’t have to mean anything -”

“Jon -”

“You know I won’t tell anyone about this -”

“Jon -”

“We can still be friends, and you can go on with your life. We can chalk this up to a drunken -”

Pat suddenly lunges forward, takes Jonny’s face in between his hands and kisses him.

Jonny’s eyes drift shut. Pat kisses like he plays on the ice: enthusiastic, skillful, and a fucking showman. That _tongue _knows how to do things, apparently. Jonny wraps his arms around Pat to pull him closer. Jon loves him so fucking much, he thinks he may have whispered _I love you_ in between breaths.

They kiss, and it is long and full of love that Jonny fears his heart might burst. They kiss and Jonny might not remember last night, but as long as Pat is ready to be with him, _wants_ to be with him, then they’ll just have to make new memories every day of their lives together. It’s better than a drunken night anyway.

They slowly pull back, and Pat leans and rests his forehead against Jonny. “Your breath stinks.”

“So do yours, asshole,” Jonny shots back. “Why do you always have to ruin things? Fuck you.”

Pat hums and runs a finger down Jon’s chest, and all the blood rushes straight down into Jon’s dick. “Maybe later,” he says as he rests his cheek against Jon’s, and mouths _I love you__ too _against his temple.

Jonny barely holds back a whimper.

They stay like that for a while.

“So,” Pat finally prompts as he sits back on his hunches, clasps his hands together as his mouth widens in a wistful, happy smile that lights up the whole fucking room. “Waffles?”

Jonny takes a long, shaky breath and smiles back.

*

It’s a Monday morning and Jonathan Toews is still in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://jboner1988.tumblr.com)👉👈 


End file.
